Section N3: Community Outreach Core The goal of the community outreach program is to increase knowledge of, access to, and use of beneficial biomedical and behavioral procedures to address cancer-related health disparities among Al and Latino communities. The specific aims that will be used to attain this goal are grounded in the principles of Community Based Participatory Research (CBPR) which can be defined as a partnership approach to research that equitably involves...communWy members, organizational representatives, and researchers in a//aspecte of the research process and in which all partners contribute expertise and share decision making and ownership{emphasis added).(22) Key concepts that differentiate it from other types of research are the partnership between the academic institution and the community, the equitable distribution of all aspects of the research process (and monetary compensation), and the shared decision making and ownership of data. CBPR has been used to successfully address a variety of health outcomes in ethnic minorities, with the overall goal of reducing health disparities.(22) In Al communities, successful programs include youth tobacco cessation, understanding tobacco use patterns, cancer prevention and control, elder abuse, youth wellness, genetic issues, environmental exposures, and mental health issues(23-32) CBPR also has been used in Al communities for such topics as obesity,(33,34) diabetes, (35,36) and cancer.(37,38) CBPR has been successfully used in Latino communities for cancer research, training, and awareness,(39) breast health promotion.(40) HIV prevention programs, (41) and diabetes control and reduction.(42) It has been described as a valuable capacity building approach for Latino communities. (43) CBPR methods have been used by all of the key personnel involved in this proposal. In 2004. Dr. Greiner began a longitudinal CBPR project to provide nutritional information to Latino women served at the Wyandotte County Women Infants and Children (WIC) clinic in Kansas City. Kansas. This program serves the poorest county in the state and Dr. Greiner's bilingual program has educated over 3000 women in five years, In 2003, Dr. Choi developed a CBPR smoking cessation program for the Al community. In 2004, Dr. Daley joined him and together they have established AIHREA and a research team with a strong and active Community Advisory Board (CAB) that meets quarteriy and provides input on all their studies. In 2002, Dr. Kimminau, worked directly with the southwest Kansas Latino community and the northeast Kansas Al community to employ a CBPR driven needs assessment resulting in the first ever state report on minority health and health disparities, (see appendix) In 2006. Dr. Cupertino worked with community partners to develop the Latino Health Initiatives Network (LHIN) and launched a series of CBPR driven projects with local organizations such as El Centro, Inc. and the Coalition of Hispanic Women Against Cancer.